


I could help you with this, Lovebug

by Void_Home



Series: I'm sorry for whatever I do, when I don't remember you. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: It's as easy as pie. I learned it years ago. Just go ahead and nap, and let me handle this.





	I could help you with this, Lovebug

His claw taps the books surface and he glances to Ladybug. “I could pawsitively help with your p _apurr_ , lovebug.” Chat Noir says idly as the heroine dozes, only to jerk to awareness at his sudden arrival. To be fair, she’d been at it most of the night. He’d offered to do their paw-trol(very funny, kitty.) when she’d said she really needed to get something done, and she’d been so thankful. Ladybug had at least three papers due tomorrow, and if Chat was going to offer so kindly, she was going to take it.

She smiles tiredly at him and considers it before hesitantly nodding. “If it’s not too much trouble.” Ladybug says before rolling her eyes and adjusting the blanket Chat had brought her. She could already feel the joking retort as she moved her laptop over to him.

“No more than e _fur_ ything I’ve done tonight!” And there it was. Ladybug just groans at the pun before returning her head to the table, hoping to get a few more minutes-or hours, if she was lucky- of sleep as he worked.

Chat Noir grins a bit before sitting and flipping his lady’s laptop open, then scans what she’d already written. Not bad. Beside the long string of Hs from when she’d fallen asleep. He takes a few seconds to delete those before getting to work. It’s not long after that Ladybug’s snoring picks up, accompanied by the clacking of keys.

That’s how it goes for about two hours, Chat Noir pausing to go check an odd noise outside the abandoned room they’d claimed as their own for the night about halfway through the first hour.

But he doesn’t find anything. At least, he doesn’t think so. He still scans the area a bit, not noticing what had changed. But that’s fine. He’s sure it’s nothing. He returns to the room and finishes the paper in peace. Then he’s not entirely sure what to do about Ladybug. She looks so comfy and mainly _not stressed_ as she sleeps. Chat Noir admires his lady and makes a decision.

He continues typing, and finishes her other paper. The topics were easy, after all. He’d learned about them years ago with his tutoring, and getting things cited was just as simple. By the time she wakes up, he’s finishing a little note for her, devious grin on his face.

“...What’s with the smile, Chat?”

“Nothing, lovebug. Lets get going, we both need to get home and sleep about now.”

 

 

The next morning, Marinette is pleasantly surprised by the note on the final paper.

[Try not to overwork yourself, Purrincess.]

 

I  close my eyes  and think of _you_

I dream of _you_ and  no one else 


End file.
